Bad habbits, and harmful games
by AnnaAPender
Summary: Dee is scuicidal, Diana suffers from Anorexia, and Ryo is a cross dressing drug dealer, better summary inside, Warning, adult story! character death, read and review
1. summary

Summary

Dee has been cutting for three years,

And since the death of his girlfriend, he feels it's time to end his life,

But how?

After a strange attempt at suicide,

Dee is "Saved" by a beautiful "Woman"

And begins to live with "Her" along with Diana,

A recovering anorexic,


	2. Warning!

For my story, I feel I must put in a warning,

THIS IS NOT A HAPPY BOOK!

The characters in this story are messed up, psychopaths.

If you aren't into physiological abnormities I would suggest you not read this.

If you like happy endings, don't read this,

And if you expect the characters to be like they are in the original fake novels,

Once again, I advise you, **don't read this! **

Also there will be sexual content,

So if you don't like that,

I have to ask,

Why are you looking at M rated stories?

Go back to the T rated ones!

And if you're under 17,

And reading this story,

Shame on you!

But I hope you enjoy it anyway,

Also, I don't own any of the characters, blah, blah, blah,

[Type text]


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Don't settle for anything less than the best

What's the best way to kill yourself?

Dee had wondered that for three years.

When he cut himself,

When he ran that knife across his tan, firm, skin,

When it left trails of his blood,

Dark, flowing blood,

When he got light headed,

Naturally high,

When he felt free,

From the pressure of life,

From the sadness,

He would, for a moment, wonder

What is the best way to die?

There are so many ways for one to kill one self.

But which was the best?

Which would feel the best?

Over dosing?

Hanging?

Shooting himself?

Jumping off a tall building?

Slitting his wrist? (Though that wouldn't be anything new, He was already doing that.)

If he was gonna kill himself, he needed to find the best way he could.

If he didn't go out in the best possible way,

What was the point?

Dee's girlfriend, Anna, used to say, before she killed herself, that anyway was a good way, as long as you do it right. If you fail to kill yourself, that's bad. It makes you look like a goddamn fool,

Not only do you fail at living; you fail at dying as well.

Like when people try hanging themselves and the rope breaks. (Fat ass)

Or Like when people take all the pills left in their medicine cabinet, they pass out, then wake up a couple of hours later, in the hospital, because their jerk of a neighbor decided to play hero and call the police.

Now that's just embarrassing.

Now that's a reason to be depressed.

She said this every time he asked her how he should kill himself.

But she never gave him the answer he wanted.

And now she was dead,

Slit her wrists,

In the bath . . .,

How boring and unoriginal.

Dee couldn't help but feel disappointed,

And a little betrayed,

She always said they could die together,

Then she just goes and kills herself,

Doesn't even give Dee a hint,

Or a warning,

But anyway, Dee wanted something better than that,

Something interesting,

Like going out with a big bang,

But that is nearly impossible,

Every way of killing yourself has already been done.

Nothing was original anymore.

No one was truly creative anymore.

Dee knew he wasn't nearly creative enough,

But Dee had to try to find a creative way to die,

And fast,

His cutting was getting worse,

Deeper each time,

More cuts each time,

If this kept up, he'd die accidently.

And that would be the worst way he could die,

The most pathetic way,

Dee ran his fingers through his dark, coarse hair,

At the roots, he could feel grease,

When was the last time he washed his hair?

"Hey Dee," The blonde who worked on the third floor said, her bleached smile dazzlingly,

She half jogged toward him, her perfect, round, obviously fake, breast bobbing up and down in an almost bay watch type fashion.

If this was a movie, she'd be the girl who would have her own theme music every time she entered a room.

Thank God for plastic surgery.

"I was wondering," She said, her ass filled full lips cover with dark red lipstick, they look so kissable, so luscious,

They could drive a man crazy,

Too bad for her, Dee was already crazy.

"If you'd like to get a bite to eat, after work, I mean." In this light, her spray tan gives her skin a slight glow,

Making her skin look warm and inviting,

"Umm sure," he said, wondering briefly what her name was again. "I'm a little low on cash though."

"That's fine!" She says, tossing her long, wavy, obviously bleached, blonde hair.

It shimmered as she did this, making her look like she came straight out of an herbal essence commercial. "You just bring me back to your apartment for dessert, and were even."

Come on Dee, what's her name?

You've only slept together, like what, four times! You should know her fucking name!

Dee leans in, whispers sweetly into her ear, she giggles.

"I'll go get my purse," She says, her fake, blue colored contacts looking deep into his forest green eyes, "Meet me at the entrance."

As she leaves, Dee watches her perfect ass,

The way it sways back and forth as she walks,

He wonders how many times she went under the knife just so it would be that perfect,

So that she would be that perfect,

Thank God for plastic surgery

Making woman far and wide perfect,

Perfect and fake.

Perfectly fake,

But wait.

What was her name?

O well,

What did it matter?

Not like Dee planed on living much longer anyway.

Then he thought, he could kill himself right after fucking Barbie.

Just run out into the street like a mad man,

Let the taxies of New York City do their worst,

Hell that could get you in the news papers,

Suicidal maniac fucks hot chick then runs into the road, gets hit by a taxi, he dies two hours later in the hospital, with a big ass smile on his face.

Hot Chick torn up, she was crazy about the guy,

Went on bout how she wanted to marry him,

Him, an average looking psycho path,

Wait,

No, that's not any good,

Dee's already had her, she's nothing new

Dee wants to die doing something he'd never done before.

Well, he thought, I'm definitely not gonna kill myself before fucking Barbie.

That would just be fucking stupid.

"Ouch!" Dee yelled, standing up suddenly, his sleeve soaked in smoldering coffee.

Coffee with, what Dee guessed, was a table spoon of cinnamon bun coffee mate mixed in.

"I'm so sorry!" said Kathy, the brunette from his floor, floor six; she sat five cubicles away from him.

Her face flushed from embarrassment,

Dee didn't know why, this happened like two, three times a month,

If this was her idea of foreplay, Dee thought, she should at least wait till the coffee was room temperature.

She begins to franticly clean Dee's sleeve,

Dee, judging by her orange palms, guesses that Kathy tried to use a self tanner.

"I'm such a klutz." She says, not looking at Dee's face.

Her frizzy hair smells like head and shoulders,

At least she's trying to improve that frizzy mess,

Guess there isn't surgery to improve one's hair.

Is there?

"Umm, well, how have you been," She says,

Dee sighs, the small talk is about to begin.

"I heard about your Girlfriend. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, honestly, everyone who knew her could see it coming, so it wasn't much of a shock."

Dee often did this with Kathy,

He tried to sound like an uncaring ass,

Hoping it would make her give up on him.

"But its still gotta be hard,"

"Not really."

"Well if you ever wanna talk," She says, meeting Dee's eyes briefly,

The lighting really brings out the bags under her eyes.

So swollen,

So gross,

Dee briefly wishes he never slept with her,

Pity sex is never a good thing,

Sometimes it really backfires.

Cuz sometimes the person you pitied wants more. (See how selfish people can be.)

"I'm here for you."

"Its fine, if I wanna talk to someone, I got Barbie."

"You mean Christie?" She asks.

From this angle, Dee can see down her blouse,

Her small, uneven breast now had a disgusting orange tint to them.

"Oh, Christie," Dee said hitting his head, how could he forget such a simple name. "Yeah her, she really gets me ya know."

"You know nothings real on her right? Nothing, not even her eye color is real, or her hair, she used to be brunette" Says Kathy, when she frowns, she looks twice her age. "Don't you think that's gross?"

"No, I think she's perfect," Dee says, he shuts down his computer, takes his arm back from Kathy,

Puts one his jacket, "If she didn't like how she looked before, why not change?"

"But don't you think you should be happy with what God gave you?"

"God?" he laughs, "so you're saying that if God makes you a certain way you should be happy about it?"

"Well yes,"

"So if God makes you a retarded, or gives you some deadly disease you should be happy about it?"

"Well that's different; it's usually the parents fault if . . .,"

"But not always." Dee interrupts.

"Well yes, but that's completely different from changing your appearance."

"How so?"

"Not being the most beautiful person in the world won't kill you, or make your life harder."

"Kathy, Kathy," Dee say's shaking his head, "Now that's simply not true. In the world we live in being ugly is the worst. People don't respect you; no one wants to sleep with you, hell they don't even want to look at you. Don't you think that would make life hard? Or make you want to die?"

"But that's a mind over matter thing, you can get over that."

"Can you?"

"Yes."

Dee shakes his head,

"Well, Anna didn't."

"Oh Dee . . . I'm so. . ."

"Sorry?" Dee interrupted, and then he laughed. "Why? You didn't even know her. But, well, that's beside the point, my point is simply, why not change what you don't like about yourself?"

"Well it's just . . ."

"Being honest now," he said, his green eyes penetrate her, chilling her to the bone. "Do you like the way you look?"

"Umm, I don't dislike how I look."

"But you don't _**like**_ it do you?"

He sees the little self-esteem she has crumbling,

But he continues anyway,

"Don't you try to improve your looks? Don't you try to change? Maybe you don't take the easy way out like Barbie, but you still want to change. But hey, why not take the easy way out. Maybe it's more expensive, and maybe it isn't what _**God**_ gave you, but if it makes you happy, dose that matter? That's why I'm saying, If you have a chance at being perfect, why settle for being average," Dee grabs his bag; he heads for the elevator, but before leavening say's

"Or less than average." He waves, "Bye Kathy."

She looks like she's going to cry.

Dee doesn't care,

Why should he?

He's not going to live much longer anyway.

All he should care about was fucking Barbie,

Wait….. What was her name again?


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Let me save you

Dee and Barbie stumble into his apartment,

They drank too much,

Barbie even more so than Dee,

She giggles,

Whispers seductively into Dee's ear,

She unbuttons Dee's shirt,

As it falls to the floor,

The scars on his tight, muscular chest, are reviled,

She smiles,

"Even more than before," she whispered, moving her hand gently across them,

"They look deeper to."

It's amazing what turns some people on.

"Some of them look new," she said, her bleached teeth shine in the darkness,

"Do you think they'll open when we fuck?"

"They could."

"Wouldn't that be hot? If they bleed, if I was covered in your blood."

"Yeah, you'd look so fucking sexy." He whispers

Dee unbuttons her shirt, unclips her bra,

Kisses her neck,

She moans,

He sucks,

Nibbles,

On her hard swollen nipples,

He imagines her soaking in blood,

He gets hard,

Her hands trails down his firm, scar covered, stomach,

Down his pants,

She strokes his increasingly hard cock,

They move toward his bed,

She whispers to him,

"You owe me remember?"

He lays her on the bed,

Unzips her skirt, pulls down her pink, see-through thong,

He buries his face in her pussy,

Licking,

Sucking up her juices,

She moans in pleasure,

He slides his tongue inside her,

Fucking her with his tongue,

"O god," she cry's, "You're so fucking good."

He hits all her favorite spots,

She yells his name,

He pictures her soaking in blood,

She cum's, filling his mouth with her sweet juices,

He drinks it all,

Savoring her taste,

"Let me," she says, taking his pants off,

She's breathing heavily,

Her fake breast move in rhythm with her real heart,

She wraps her ass filled lips around his cock,

He moves his hips, fucking her mouth,

She moves her tongue expertly around the rim of his cock,

She can taste his bitter pre-cum,

Dee grabs her shoulders,

Brings her up, facing him,

Her lipstick smeared,

Her bleached hair messy,

Dee admires her for a moment,

Then slides his throbbing dick inside her

Back and forth,

In and out,

He pry's inside her,

Over and over,

Making her cry out in pleasure,

"The . . . the knife." Dee said in-between deep moans.

"AHHH, AHH, wha-what?" she gasped.

"In the top drawer, right next to you, there is a knife,"

In and out,

"Cut me." He commands,

Thrusting into her with long, powerful strides,

Back and forth,

"Wha-what?!" she cried,

"You said . . . oh god . . . you said that you wanted to be soaked in my blood,"

In and out,

"So cut me."

She reached into the drawer,

In, out,

Back, forth,

She took out the long, cold kitchen knife,

That, because of the street light right outside Dee's window, seemed to have an eerie blue glow.

"But what if I cut to deep?"

"Just do it," Dee said, his voice strained.

In and out,

She held the knife to his skin,

The cold metal sent a shiver through him.

"Slow down, I . . . I can't do it if . . . if you're fucking me so hard!"

"Ok, I'll go slowly,"

In, out, slow, steady,

She ran the knife across his chest,

Blood dripped down,

Dripping on her surgically flattened stomach,

On her spray tanned skin,

On her beautifully fake breasts,

"Cut me more."

So she did, across his stomach, over and over,

Back and forth he thrusts, getting faster, harder,

She runs the knife across his skin, more and more,

Deep each time,

She cry's his name,

Over and over,

He's numb,

Lost,

Lost in the sensation of each cut,

Of each thrust,

Till she reached her limit,

Till her came inside her,

She let out one last cry,

"DEE!"

***

Dee stared at the blood covered bed,

He ran his fingers across his now bandaged stomach,

Barbie had left right after,

Not by her wishes,

But Dee told her he needed to clean up,

The bed and himself,

Of coarse he let her shower first,

That was a given,

Can't let her walk around town soaked in blood,

"That bitch sure cut me up," he grumbled, looking at the bed, "Look's like someone was fucking murdered in here."

She wasn't careful like Anna,

Anna always cut clean, long, strait cuts,

Making sure that they were over her,

So that the blood would drip only one her,

Of coarse some would get on the bed,

That was a given,

But with Anna, there'd never be this much,

Dee couldn't help but feel his blood had been wasted,

He sighed,

Taking the sheets off the bed,

He wondered if he could get the blood off,

Or if he should just throw them out,

But if he did that and someone saw all the blood on them,

What would they think?

Would they bring the sheets to the cops?

Would blood test be performed?

What would they say when they found it was his blood,

And that he was still alive,

Dee laughed at the thought of it,

No, he should just try washing them, or should he just burn them?

But for now, he decided, to put them in his closet,

***

Morning came like it always did, annoying alarm, cheep coffee, cleaning the dried blood off his body,

Today he was forced to re-bandage,

Several of the cuts were still not healed,

"Damn she went deep," Dee thought.

Dee walked over to his closet, opened the door,

He laughed hysterically,

Here, in his closet, was his secret,

If anyone saw this,

They would know,

His secret,

'The skeleton in his closet'

This bloody sheet

A figure of speech made real.

He closed the door,

"I gotta burn them," He mumbled

It was the only option really,

But when?

How?

Then, once again, he opened the closet,

Stared at his sheets,

Covered, no drenched in his blood,

***

"I'm an idiot!" Dee mentally yelled at himself, "IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!"

What had he been thinking? Bringing the sheets to work!

Yes it's true no one could see it,

It fit in his brief case fairly well,

But still! What was he thinking!

By far, Dee though, the stupidest thing I've ever done!

Would people be able to smell it? What if his brief case accidently flew open?

What would he do?

What would he say?

Barbie probably wouldn't help him,

It be to embarrassing,

What could she say?

He didn't murder anyone, all that blood, that's from when we had sex.

Who would believe that?

No one that's who,

Well at least till they tested the blood and found it to be his,

Then what would people think?

Either way he'd be fired or have to quit.

"Dee! Earth-to-DEE!"

"Hu?"

Dee snapped to attention, meeting a pair of brown eyes.

"Drake? What's up?"

"I've been tryin' to ask you if you want coffee. I'm headin' to get myself a cup and was tryin' to be a good fuckin' neighbor! But you just stared into space like a fuckin' weirdo!"

"Oh sorry." Dee mumbled, rubbing his eye, a sudden sleepiness passed over him.

Drake rolled his eyes,

"Whatever man, so you want coffee or what?"

"Yeah, coffee would be good."

"Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Hu?"

"You look like shit."

"Thanks."

"I'm serious."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Weren't you going to get coffee?"

Drake shrugged,

Then shook his head,

"Fine I can take a hint, be right back."

Dee watched Drake leave,

He felt a hint of guilt,

Drake, for some reason, has always been nice to Dee,

Dee guessed it was because they have been neighboring cubical buddies for two years now,

But still, not many people can put up with Dee's crap,

But Drake did,

Hell, Drake even invites him out, no matter how many times Dee say's no. (To be fair Dee goes sometimes)

Drake even calls him from time to time,

And even more astonishing is Drake has, on several occasions, referred to Dee as a friend,

Dee didn't understand it,

But he felt a little grateful,

When Anna died,

Drake practically took care of him for that first horrible week,

Dee hated to admit it,

But right after she died, he was a mess,

If it wasn't for Drake,

Dee probably would have just killed himself in a, non-creative, and lame way,

And because of that,

Dee was eternally grateful to Drake,

"Dee."

Dee looks up, Kathy, her frizzy hair up in a sloppy bun today,

"Mr. Harrison wants that file, he's getting mad, he wanted it done three days ago," she avoids Dee's gaze, Dee figures she's still upset about yesterday,

"Tell him I'm almost finished, I'll have it by tomorrow, I'll pull an all-nighter if I have to."

"You shouldn't do that!" she cried suddenly, making Dee and several others jump,

"You already look so tired! I'm sure he'll understand! What with everything that's happened, let me talk to him! Better yet, let me finish it for you, I can have it done today, probably."

"Umm, no, it's ok, I can . . ."

"It's not a problem, really,"

"No Kathy," Dee, for a reason he couldn't understand felt blood rush to his face, and his chest tighten.

"Its fine, I'm fine, I . . . I want to do it myself okay?"

"Are . . . Are you sure?" she blushed suddenly, realizing how loud she had been,

How many people were watching them,

"Yeah, I'm sure, But . . . umm . . . but thanks anyway." Dee smiled, but not really knowing why,

Kathy smiled to,

And for a split moment Dee thought,

She has a cute smile,

"I'm back!" Drake called, rounding the corner and plopping down into his chair, "Here you go, Black, one sugar, Oh, hello Kathy."

"Hi Drake," She mumbled, her face still flushed. "Well I have to get back to work,"

"See ya." Drake waved,

Dee nodded, and gave a slight wave,

"Did I interrupt anything?" Drake laughed, spinning his chair around so he could more easily peer into Dee's cubical.

"Of course you didn't," Dee snapped,

Drake rolled his eyes,

"She's a nice girl you know."

"Not my type."

"Yeah, yeah," He said, spinning his seat back to face his computer,

"Only blondes with big boobs for you,"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Drake shrugged,

"Not bad, but not good either, don't you ever just want a nice girl?"

"Not really, that's kinda boring."

Drake laughed,

"Man, I love how painfully honest you are."

"Excuse me?" a voice asked,

Dee looked up,

His jaw drooped,

Literally,

"Can, can we Hel . . . help you?" Drake asked the most beautiful woman either of them had ever seen,

She had deep, dark, mysterious eyes, outlined with her equally as dark lashes.

Her skin was pale, porcelain doll pale,

But it looked soft,

Warm,

Her full, soft lips, tinted with a naturally colored lipstick,

And this beautiful face was framed in a cascade of long blonde curls,

That seemed to have a natural glow to it,

She wore a simple, black, classy, dress,

Over which she wore a plain trench coat,

And a pair of red heels, that made her taller than she already was, (Which was very tall.)

She had to be a Model,

A goddess,

something!

"I'm looking for your boss, Mr. Harrison. I went to his office but he wasn't there."

"I'm sorry we don't . . ." Drake began,

"Know where he is?" she interrupted, her voice sounded a little on the manly side, like she was a heavy smoker, but it also had a sensuality to it, very porno move like.

"No one seems to; I must have asked everyone in this whole Goddamn building!"

"Why are you looking for him?" Dee asked, wanting to keep the goddess here as long as possible.

"He's late on his alimony, thus I'm here to collect. I hate bringing this kind of thing to court, I really do."

"You're his wife!" Drake said, her was shocked, he knew Mr. Harrison had had a wife, but he didn't think that fat old fart could get a babe like this.

"Ex-wife, yes," She said flipping her hair, looking around the room, searching for him in a sea of plain shirts and lame ties.

"That's hard to believe." Dee said, still unable to take his eyes off her. "You could do a hell of a lot better than Harrison. He's not even that rich."

"Dee!" Drake snapped,

The woman just chuckled,

"We all make mistakes, and trust me, next time; I plan to do a lot better."

"I couldn't find him." Called someone from the distance . . . Barbie?

Dee briefly wondered how they had meet,

Then she, as usual, half jogged toward them,

Fake boobs bobbing,

Up and down,

"Hey Dee," She said, smiling at him, a faint blush crossing her cheeks,

Dee nods in response,

Then she turns her attention back to the blonde goddess,

"I can't believe him! He must be avoiding you; he hardly ever leaves his office!"

It amazes Dee that, compared to the blonde goddess, Barbie looks so plain and boring,

"It's ok, this is very typical of him, nevertheless, I appreciate all your help,"

"It's not a problem at all, we girls gotta stick together."

The goddess chuckles,

"Of course,"

"If you want," Drake say's, standing up from his chair, "I could look around, check the bathrooms and stuff, ya know?"

"That would be wonderful," The blonde goddess said, touching his arm softly, "Thank you so much,"

"It's . . . nothing . . . no . . . no problem . . . ha ha." He stammered, his face glowing red, "Well . . . well I'll . . . I'll just go do that,"

He stumbles on his way, knocking into someone,

Barbie rolls her eyes ad mumbles, "Men,"

Dee and the goddess just chuckle,

"Is he always this clumsy?" the goddess asks,

"Only around beautiful women," Dee answers, smiling at her,

"Ouch!" Dee yells, after getting slapped in the back of the head by Barbie,

"Don't you have work to do?" She snaps. Then she turns to the goddess, and smiling with her bleached teeth says,

"Come with me; let's get coffee while we wait."

"That would be wonderful," The goddess smiles, but before leaving turns to Dee and say's, "Goodbye Dee, thank you for all your help."

Dee watches them as they leave,

He feels almost in a daze,

He forces himself to turn back to his computer,

He does his best to work on the file,

But his mind lingers on the goddess throughout the day,

Its several hours before Drake returns,

Making it even harder for Dee to focus, for he insist on going on and on about the goddess,

Then Dee,

Without thinking,

He opens his brief case,

Slamming it shut almost immediately after,

"Oh shit," Dee grumbles,

"Hu? What's wrong?" Drake asks, cocking his one eyebrow,

Making his forehead ridiculously wrinkled,

"It's nothing, I just remembered something I forgot to do."

"Hmm, ok." Drake said, turning back to his computer,

"By the way, did you see her eyes? You think she's part Asian? They were so dark! And I think a little slanted to, though I'm not sure."

***

Everyone else had left,

Around him he could hear the janitors cleaning,

Outside the nearest window he could see the lit up night,

"All done," He mumbled, leaning back in his chair, stretching.

He looked around briefly,

Making sure the janitors were far away,

He opened his brief case,

The smell of dry blood filled his nose,

What should he do?

He had to get rid of it.

But how?

Just go home, he thought to himself, just go home and figure out something there.

Dee shut down his computer,

Put on his jacket,

And left the file on his desk,

Who knows if he'll come in tomorrow,

Who knows if he'll ever come in again,

Dee heads down the narrow tan hall toward the elevator,

He grips his suit case close to him,

His mind becomes oddly blank as he enters the elevator,

He doesn't know why,

But he hits the top floor button instead of the bottom floor button,

"What am I doing?" he mumbles, rubbing his temples,

He feels dizzy,

Bing,

Up one more floor,

For a moment the blonde goddess pops into his head,

Bing,

His head throbs violently,

Bing,

He leans against the wall for support,

Bing,

He remembers the sound of her laughter,

Bing,

His head pounds, throbs,

Bing,

Those dark eyes,

Bing,

Those beautiful, beautiful eyes,

Bing,

The elevator seems to spin,

Bing,

Slowly it brings him up,

Bing,

He wishes he could've kissed those soft lips,

Bing,

He can barely stand,

Bing,

He wishes he could've touched that porcelain skin,

Bing,

It hurt so much, his head,

Bing,

The door opened,

He steps out,

He sees a door,

The sign above it reads, EXIT TO THE ROOF,

The roof,

Dee stepped closer,

He understood now,

He walked onto the roof

A cold wind hit him,

Surrounded him,

Pierced through him,

With every step he took,

The pain in his head faded,

But not only that,

All the feeling in his body seemed to disappear,

His mind became clear,

Not even the goddess could penetrate his thoughts,

He walked to the edge,

Slowly,

Then he feels something in his hand,

Fabric,

He looks down,

And though he wasn't sure when,

At some point he had opened his brief case and removed the bloody sheets,

He stepped up on the little wall that bordered around the building

Wrapping the sheet around himself,

He looked down,

At the lights,

At the people,

At life,

"So this is how it ends?" He whispered,

His eyes glazed over,

His mind blank,

He takes a step forward,

Click,

Hu?

Click,

Dee snapped out of his haze,

Click, click,

He looked around,

"Oh, sorry!" Dee recognized that voice,

"Am I bothering you?"

Dee saw her,

Holding a big black camera that covered half her face,

Her long, blonde, curly hair blowing wildly in the wind,

The goddess,

"I never saw someone commit suicide before, and well I kinda wanted a picture,"

She lowered the camera,

Her dark eyes meeting Dee's green ones,

She smiled,

"I didn't mean to interrupt,"

She puts two cigarettes in her mouth,

Lights them,

"Want it?" she asks, stepping closer to him,

Holding the cigarette at arms length,

Dee takes it,

But he says nothing,

Just watches her,

As she gets closer,

Click,

Another picture,

"These are gonna be great for my portfolio,"

She smiles,

Looking at all the pictures she's taken,

"Oh, by the way, can I ask why you're doing this?" she says, leaning against the little wall, "Or is that to personal?"

Dee said nothing, just stares,

So she continued,

"I don't want to stop you, I'm basically just curious."

She props herself up, sitting on the wall,

She looks over the edge,

Whistles,

"Long way down," She smiles at Dee, a warm, caring smile,

His heart skips a beat,

"But I guess that's kinda the point."

She swings one leg around the wall,

"So are you going to tell me?"

Dee remained silent,

The goddess' dark eyes searched his face.

"Are you even sure you want to do this?" she asked, rocking back and forth,

Glancing over the edge every now and again,

"Is your life really that bad? Cuz it doesn't look so bad. Good job, nice friend, what was his name, Drake, oh, and that hot girlfriend of yours, what was her name again?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Finally he says something." The goddess laughs, "Well anyway, is it?"

Dee shrugs, "It's not bad, I, I just . . . I'm tired."

"Have you ever thought of taking a nap?"

"Is this funny to you?" Dee snapped, he was starting to feel annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry, just a joke," She said, though she was still giggling, "Why don't you explain to me why you're so tired?"

"Why should I? Why do you even want to know?"

"I'm curious." She smiled

Dee fell silent,

Not sure what to say,

He could only watch,

Watch her hair blow almost angelically around her,

He longed to touch it,

To touch her,

"Tell me, please?"

Dee looked into her dark eyes,

A strange warmth filled him,

"I'm just . . . tired of living like this. I'm never . . . never happy, no matter what I do. Like there's always a weight, a pressure that just . . . just won't go away.

She reached up slowly,

Touching Dee's hand gently,

"Is this really the only way to make it go away?"

Her dark eyes looked sad,

Dee felt light headed again,

He wasn't sure what to do anymore,

What to think,

"What other way is there?" He mumbled, looking down at life,

Looking at his death,

"And why not, I don't have a reason not to. Living has only caused me pain,"

"So if I gave you a reason to live, would you not do this?"

She said this, squeezing his hand tightly,

"I . . . I don't know."

"Dee, If you have no other reason," She began, slowly standing as she spoke,

Till they were nearly face to face,

"Then live for me."

She touched his face,

Her warm skin sent tingles through him,

His mind clouded,

He couldn't think,

He felt dizzy,

"Become mine, live for me and me alone," she said, slowly bring Dee off the wall, "Let me be your savor,"

He lost himself in her dark eyes,

"I'll be what you need me to be." She whisper,

"So let me save you."

Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 3

Soo I have no idea what color Diana's eyes are so I beg forgiveness. (if anyone's reading this anyway haha)

Chapter 3

Dee felt a slight pinch,

He tried to move,

But he couldn't,

"Sooooo many scars," He could only just hear a woman say,

He felt another pinch,

"Stop pinching his scars," said another voice,

A voice that sounded kinda failure to Dee,

It was a man's voice,

A little on the raspy side,

A smoker's voice,

"You might wake him,"

Another pinch,

"It's about time he woke up," Said the woman's voice,

"He's been asleep for two whole days now,"

Another pinch,

"Whatever, just leave him alone." Said the smoker, "I'm going to take a shower,"

"The hot water isn't working,"

"It doesn't really matter,"

Dee heard footsteps,

A door shut,

The shower start,

His eyes flicker,

He tries to move,

"Are you awake?" The woman asked,

She pinches him again,

His right hand twitches,

He tries to open his eyes,

"Wakey, Wakey,"

She pinches him again,

"Ooow," He grumbles,

So quietly he could hardly be heard,

"HE LIVES!" She cried,

Laughing,

She pokes his side,

"Stop," He mumbles,

Pinch,

"What?"

Poke,

"I can't hear you,"

Poke,

Pinch,

"I said stop it!" Dee cried,

Grabbing her hand,

He shoots up,

To fast,

He lies down again,

Then looks at the hand he now held,

It was so small

So bony,

Much like the rest of the woman who had previously been poking and pinching him,

She was perhaps the skinniest person he'd ever seen,

Skin and bones,

_LITTERALY_,

But even so,

There was somthin about her that, well, made her beautiful,

Her wavy blonde hair,

Strait nose,

Electric blue eyes,

Full, glossy, very kissable, lips,

And, regardless of how skinny she was, voluptuous breast,

"What a temper," She says, pouting her glossy pink lips,

"That the thanks I get for taking care of you?"

Dee releases her skeleton hand,

Then he moves his groggy head around the best he can,

Absorbing his surroundings,

He was in a gray, dark, extremely vapid, one room apartment,

A plain tan rug covered the floor,

Which, was covered in empty beer cans and vodka bottles,

Strait in front of Dee was a small coffee table,

Also covered in beer cans and vodka bottles,

Beyond that in a dark corner was a small television,

One of those old fashioned one's,

With an antenna and everything,

In the corner to the left of Dee was a small mattress,

With a gray blanket spread sloppily across it,

Next to that was a tinny fridge and microwave,

And lastly, was the small, auburn, itchy couch on which Dee now laid,

"Where am I?" Dee grumbled,

'In a dump,' He thought,

She smiles,

Dee notices that her teeth are awfully yellow,

"You're here." She said, "Alive, Awake, and about to be eating,"

Dee noticed then the faint smell of burning cheese,

She shuffles over to the left corner,

To the microwave,

Dee briefly wonders how her knobby little legs can possibly support her,

She bends over,

Dee can, but only for a split second,

See's she is wearing a lacy, pink, Victoria Secret thong,

Then she takes out whatever burnt cheesy food she intends to feed him with,

Stands up,

Shuffles back over to him,

"Bagel Bites," She says with a yellow smile, "Eat up,"

Only then dose Dee realizes how hungry he is,

So, with some effort, he props himself up on his elbow's,

Then accepts the half burnt Bagel Bites,

After shoveling a few greedily into his mouth,

Pauses momentarily,

Then asks again,

"Where am I?"

"In Ryo's apartment,"

"Who's Ryo?"

"The guy who owns this apartment," She say's shrugging her boney shoulders, "I'm Diana, by the way."

Dee grumbles, the asks,

"Ok _Diana_, Why am I in _Ry_o's Apartment?"

"I don't know _Dee_, Maybe it's has something to do with the fact you almost killed yourself and Ryo saved your ass,"

Dee's eyes shot open,

All the memories came flooding back to him,

He had almost done it,

He had almost killed himself,

So very, very close,

But then,

But then,

Wait a minute!

"How do you know my name?"

"What?" Diana asked confused.

"My name, you said my name."

Dee was beginning to feel flustered,

How could they know who he was?

Why did they even, '_Help_' him?

He didn't like this,

He wanted out of this trash apartment,

NOW.

"Oh," She said, shrugging her boney shoulders, "Ryo told me it, Dee Laytner right?"

"Yes, But how does this Ryo know my name?"

Diana shrugs her boney shoulders,

Flips her shiny hair,

Then answers,

"Ryo know a lot of things."

Dee stares at her for a moment,

His green eyes blank,

He's no longer sure what to say,

So he continues eating,

He figured he'd have to wait for Ryo before he would get any answers,

Before he could get out of here,

So there wasn't much point in stressing over it now,

And he was still a bit hungry,

After a moment,

He wonders if he should offer some to . . . What was her name?

Oh, yeah Diana,

It was only polite,

Right?

Even though he was a little annoyed,

She did 'Help' him after all,

"What some?" Dee said, moving the plate closer to her,

The corners of her glossy lips turn downward,

Her strait nose becomes wrinkly,

"I don't eat things like that,"

"You don't eat anything." A raspy voice says,

Dee's eyes shoot toward the bathroom door,

Their stood a tall, very lean man,

Probably in his late twenty's, early thirties,

Wearing only jeans,

Which, were a bit to baggy on him,

His pale skin was shiny, wet, with remains of soap suds here and there,

His wet golden brown hair framed his face and clung to his neck,

His dark eyes met Dee's emerald ones,

They looked so failure,

Those black eyes,

But Dee couldn't place them,

They were Black,

So very, very black,

Dee found he couldn't look away from them,

"Want a beer?" The raspy voice asked,

"Hu?" Dee asked, snapping out of his daze,

The blood rushed to his face,

How long had he been staring?

"A Beer?"

"Um, yeah, thanks."

Dee hoped his embarrassment didn't show,

But when he meet the eyes of Diana,

Her yellow smile told him otherwise,

Ryo handed Dee the cold beverage only moments later,

Dee gulped down half the can,

Hoping to calm his newly found nerves,

Ryo sat down on the floor next to Dee,

Dee watched him as he light a cigarette,

Briefly mesmerized by how the light of the lighter's flame gives Ryo's pale skin a slight warm orange glow,

After a long drag, Ryo asked,

"How do you feel?"

Dee thought for a moment,

Then answered,

"Confused,"

"Anything else?"

Ryo takes another long drag,

"I'm wondering how I got here, where here is."

Ryo's dark eyes search Dee's face for a moment,

Dee shivers,

"That's not how you _feel_." Ryo say's with a sigh,

Taking another long Drag,

The smoke drifts slowly through his lips,

Dancing toward the ceiling,

"That's what you're thinking, not how you feel,"

Their eyes meet,

Why were those dark eyes so familiar?

"My head hurts a bit," Dee say's after a momentary silence,

"And I feel a little dizzy, tired. . . But I'm fine,"

After taking another long drag, Ryo say's

"Diana, Get him something for his head,"

"No it's . . . I'm fine,"

Ignoring Dee,

Diana dashes to the bathroom,

Again Dee wonders how it's possible for those scrawny legs to move, let alone run,

"You just said your head hurt." Ryo say's nonchalantly,

He puts his finished cigarette in an ash tray,

He lights another,

His dark eyes reflect the blaze,

"But it's no big deal, doesn't hurt much."

After taking another drag,

The man, Ryo, he smiles,

There something cold in this smile,

Something that scares Dee,

In the distance, Diana can be heard,

Opening draws,

Searching for the right pills,

"You like pain Dee?"

His Dark eyes search Dees green ones,

Diana comes out of the bathroom,

Three small, white bottles in hand,

"That's not, I . . . I just don't need them is all, but it's not like I enjoy having a headache,"

The woman stands against the wall,

Her blue eyes darting from Ryo to Dee,

Dee to Ryo,

"But you do like pain don't you?"

Ryo to Dee,

Ryo takes a long drag,

"Like pain?" Dee feels an anger build inside him, who did this Ryo think he was? "Guessing you saw my scars,"

Dee to Ryo,

"That's right, so do you?"

Ryo to Dee,

Dee feels the anger rise,

He takes a deep breath,

Then answers,

"What you think I'm some masochist or something?"

Dee to Ryo,

"I don't know, are you?"

Ryo to Dee,

That was it,

"Look, I appreciate that you helping me or whatever, but that doesn't give you the right to judge me! You don't get it ok, it's not like I enjoy this! I hate my life! I hate that I . . ."

The blood rushed to Dee's face,

Ryo's dark eyes stared at him,

There was no feeling in those eyes,

Just darkness,

"I'm leaving," Dee, snapped,

He stood up,

Way to fast,

His knee's buckle,

Ryo's wet arms catch him as he falls,

Dee's world goes dark,

All he can feel is the wet warmth of Ryo's skin,

All he can smell is soap,

Soap and cigarettes,

All he can hear is Ryo whisper,

"I didn't mean to offend you,"

Dee fells Ryo's soft lips against his forehead,

"Just rest now, we can talk more tomorrow,"

Then Dee drifts off to sleep,

[Type text]


End file.
